A need exists to improve the saturation level of oxygen in water has an effect in many different industries. The amount of oxygen that can be dissolved into water is related to the temperature and atmospheric pressure of the water. Cold water is able to hold more gas than warmer water and an increase in pressure increases solubility. Without intervention, there is a finite amount of oxygen that can be dissolved into the water according to actuary charts. This finite amount of oxygen may limit the ability to treat wastewater or limit the growth of plants and animals, among other things. Many benefits may be seen by the dispersion of oxygen into water. The same general principles may apply in other industries in relation to other types of gases and fluids.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.